


Reasons To Live

by Danaty



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne, Ranma 1/2, うる星やつら | Urusei Yatsura
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe- Feudal War, Crush to love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Probably gonna to add more as I write btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaty/pseuds/Danaty
Summary: The legendary fifty years war were the humanity with help of the creatures that want peace and harmony had to fight back to back with the monsters who want to dominate and destroy without mercy, this is the story of four brave soldiers that participated in that war, were the innocence of the youth is arrebated by the death and blood in a battle that was seen with no end.





	1. Soldiers and Nurses information

****Dragon Group** **

Description: __The offensive elite group formed by four people of the first division of the red army, recognized by their strength and impeccable work as a team.__

State: _ _Approved by the general.__

Next, we have the Information of the Soldier members.

__

Soldier Nickname:  _ _Silver Dog_ _

Name: _ _Inuyasha__

Race: __Hanyou__

Age: __Physically and mentally; nineteen.__ Real age: _ _two hundred.__

Familiars: __None__

Abilities: __Strong capacity smell and identify scents; humans or youkais, inhuman strength, agility to jump high, speed, fast regeneration of scars and deep wounds, fast learner.__

Weakness: _ _High sensibility of any unpleasant smell can knock him out for a short time, new moon for unknown reasons.__

Weapon: __Tessaiga, his own claws.__

Personality: __Strong and rude, a rebel soldier who will defend his other companions from the authorities, so be careful, ready to go to action when he wants, talks before he thinks.__

 

Soldier Nickname:  _ _Black Horse_ _

Name: _ _Ranma Saotome__

Race: __Human__

Age: __Eighteen.__

Familiars: __Genma Saotome (alive) and Nodoka Saotome (unknown)__

Abilities: __Martial arts, strength, agility to jump high, speed, can disguise as a woman, fast learner.__

Weakness: _ _His curse.__

Weapon: __Close Combat and energy attacks.__

Personality: __A cocky soldier who has the pride of being the second most stronger soldier of the first division after silver dog, loves challenges, talks before he thinks, full of himself, protects his other companions for the authority’s, so be careful.__

__

Soldier Nickname:  _ _Red Flame_ _

Name: _ _Rinne Rokudo__

Race: __Shinigami__ > _ _Human__

Age: __Eighteen.__

Familiars: __Father: Sabato Rokudo (alive) Mother: Otome Rokudo (unknown)__

__Grandmother: Tomoe (alive)_ _

Abilities: _ _Spirit Vision, Spirit Purification, strength, exorcize capacity, ability to fly, fast learner.__

Weakness: _ _Money because he’s broke and cries tears of Blood.__

Weapon: __Shinigami Scynthe.__

Personality: __A polite soldier who cares about his other companions, he’s kind and has a good ear for others, he speaks his mind and acts by his sense of justice like the others of the Red Team.__

__

_ _Soldier Nickname: Sharp eye_ _

__Name: Ataru Moroboshi_ _

__Race: Human_ _

__Age: Eighteen._ _

__Familiars: Father (alive) and Mother (Alive)_ _

__Abilities: Perceptive, good aim, hard resistance, speed, fast learner._ _

__Weakness: Women._ _

__Weapon: Mallet._ _

__Personality: A soldier who likes to joke around, do not take him seriously besides the battle camp, easy going and carefree, his smart but doesn’t show it, so be careful while threatening the red team._ _

__

__

**_**_White Wings_ ** _ **

__Japan Medical Association_ _

Project “Angel”: __A group of nurses will be sent off to the different divisions of the army, to do services of healing and treatment in the designated points of camps.__

Group: _ _15__

Army of Assignation: Red Dragon

This is the basic information of the nurses who will work at the services of the Red Army.

Nurse 1

Name: __Kagome Higurashi.__

Age: __Eighteen__

Race: __Human__

__

Nurse 2

Name: __Akane Tendo__

Age: __Eighteen__

Race: __Human__

__

_ _Nurse 3_ _

Name: __Sakura Mamiya__

Age: __Eighteen__

Race: __Human__

__

_ _Nurse 4_ _

Name: __Lum__

Age: __Eighteen__

Race: __Oni/Alien__

__


	2. Prologue part 1: Admission Test

 

Inuyasha was no newcomer to fights, he lived in the streets of the youkai nation for a very long time, where a hanyou had to keep himself alive every day so he was unfaced of how brutal was the exam for entering the army, the resistance and the speed it needed had high standards for humans but knowing that they will be fighting pure blood youkais, it was necessary to live longer in battle, the other quests were minimal in comparison to that one and of course the one who was having right now.

"The Winner of the five group is….Rokudo Rinne!" The commandant announced, lifting the hand of the red-haired boy to the sky, the people cheered.

The strength test only had the function to categorize the people quicker, the weak were sorted out, the others who won had an assured place and even a few that lose we're chosen because their resistance, he noted that out when he was elected winner of the ten group, the people behind him were whispering something about him with an alpha thing and the youkai that he beat to a C thing, those smart bastards.

"Miss, Can I have your name please?" A boy with brown hair asked with pen in hand to the commentariat.

"Ataru Moroboshi!" The girl finished, giving the boy a light push to the arena, ignoring him completely.

The big creature looked at the little human who had a mallet in one of his hands, he felt offended, how dare they put this weak thing as his opponent? This wasn't the challenge he wanted.

"So…my first match is with you, big guy?" the boy was looking at him, his eyes had no fear.

"I will make this quick if you WANT!" His hoof kicked with great force where his opponent was, wanting this match to be over soon, he decided to finish it with a strong blow who will send him flying.

"Ataru!" Rinne Rokudo said with worry painted in his voice as he was sitting in one of the sides out the arena.

The boy was gone from his place and the people cheered, thinking that the match was over but there was something wrong, his opponent didn't feel any contact in his hit, did I only just hit the air?

"Woah, that was a close one!" Ataru appeared at his right side, with a surprised expression in his face.

"Wha…?" Tekimaru looked at him, where the heck did he came from?

"I am glad that you're taking me seriously though!" his smile grew.

Tekimaru didn't like this, he needed to beat this guy fast or his reputation was going to get hurt, he cracked his neck to relax and aimed a punch to Ataru's chest but he dodged it, he tried to do the same but with his hoof but it gave the same result a few more times, panicking he decided to hit everywhere near him to have an opportunity to hurt him, the arena began to had cracks and Inuyasha looked with interest at the scene.

"Where did you go?" Tekimaru was panting, he was getting tired, he felt like a cat trying to catch a mouse.

**_Wonk_ **

The big body of Tekimaru fell off the floor, unconscious.

"Right behind your head" Ataru said, holding his loyal mallet while brushing his sweat, he was exhausted" you need to pay more attention to where I am than destroying for almost 20 minutes the arena, my friend"

The crowd went silent.

"Alright, Ataru!" Rinne cheered, Ataru gave him a thump up with a tired smile.

"Th...The Winner of the group twenty is Moroboshi Ataru!"

 

* * *

 

A redhaired girl with a pigtail left the bathroom fuming, she was wet from hair to toes and was ready to kill the bastards who put a bucket of cold water up the bathroom door, he could already say it was the people of his group who know his situation, sure, he saw the bitterness in their gaze when they lost to him but he didn't think they will be salty enough to play a prank of him knowing his relationship with cold water and just minutes before his final round, where he can't be absent more than one fucking minute.

"Now we begin with the final round for group eight, Ranma Saotome versus Onumaren!"

_Shit_

The girl began to run where the Arena was, ignoring the gazes at her as she was making her way through, then she entered the Arena while looking at her opponent, he had a mocking grin and she instantly knew that she was right.

"Uhm… Miss, you can't be in here" The girl commentariat whispered to her.

"This is my fight and I have my right to fight it as Ranma Saotome!" she said looking at Onumaren, she will kick the smile off his face.

The girl decided to ask the judges to guide her in this case while the crowd began to whisper, Ranma was angry, he didn't want his secret being revealed, at least not so soon.

"People, She...I mean he really is Ranma Saotome" the girl announced awkwardly "So the fight can begin!"

"Why do you have that appearance Saotome?" his rival joked "Doesn't that state slows you down because you're in a form of a weak girl?"

"You piece of crap, so all of you did it for that lame reason?"

"What are you talking about?" his innocent tone was mocking" I didn't do anything, but I gonna say, I will love to tear your clothes down in that state while fighting."

"You shit " Ranma hissed, she was already in Fighting stance.

"Come at me,  _girly_ ," he said, opening his arms.

Ranma went at him faster and gave him a right kick that he easily dodged " Ha, what expected for a gir-" and then his face was connected with Ranma's left kick, making his nose bleed.

"The fuck?!"

"Don't judge my strength just by my appearance!" she said taking steps back still in offensive position.

Anger was in his opponent face, he began to punch her and she smiled, the fury made his next attacks predictable, making really easy to block them.

Let's finish this! Ranma blocked the last attack with more force that made Onumaren lost his balance for a short time, she took the opportunity and began to punch him in the chest several times and with a final move send him flying out the Arena.

"Saotome Ranma is the winner!"

 

* * *

 

 "So, we're officially soldiers now?" Rinne asked with a smile.

"Yep" Ataru affirmed, they been searching for an empty room and didn't have any luck, the inn where they were was big, it was lunch time and the other soldiers acted indifferent to them, for a reason unknown for them.

The hope was the last thing to die, both young boys walked for an hour until they found a semi-empty room in the fourth floor, it only had one person in it who was eating ramen in the tatami, a man by their age who had unusual silver hair and amber eyes.

"What do you want?" The silver-haired man looked at them annoyed.

"We don't come to pick a fight, that's for sure" Ataru didn't want this to finish as the other arguments, it was better to put that out the way.

"My friend and I have been searching for a place for quite the time so, if it doesn't bother you…" Rinne was ready for another rejection but it didn't hurt to try" Can we stay at least for today?".

"Keh!" he didn't say more and continued eating his ramen, Ataru and Rinne took it as a good signal and entered, as they sat, both waited 10 minutes to see if their other roommate changed opinion and thankfully he didn't show any signs of incommodity.

Finally in trust, the young soldiers ate, it was going to be a long day and they needed as much energy as possible.


	3. Prologue Final Part:  Team Dragon

****

"Hear me out, all of you!" The second hand of the general looked at their soldiers, it was not a massive number but at least were more than last year, the war needed every single man who could fight " Our secret agent, Kotsu has delivered to us news about the movement of the youkais army, one of their group will attack the Tomobiki village in two days, so that's the reason we bring all of you in this abandoned place, which is the closest to that village, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Almost all of them agreed except two persons, Ataru kept silence while Rinne just looked at his friend with a sad expression, Inuyasha could feel something was bothering them just by the look of their faces but they only were his roommates for a night, so no need to him to care about it, he couldn't care less for them.

"Sir, do the village has been warned about it, to evict?" Ataru's question made the soldiers look at the general with curiosity, the general sighed.

"No, but we will send people tomorrow to tell them about it, so don't need to be preoccupied for that soldier" even if his words were sincere the cold tone of the words did not completely satisfy Ataru but he kept his mouth shut.

The training continued with no other breaks, all of the soldiers worked hard in their aim and attacks, they still didn't know their results of the admission test, so they still can't be classified yet in their ranks and so the generals couldn't divide them by strength for now, it was the best way to show themselves off.

It was afternoon when the training finished and the general with papers in hand entered, the tension went high enough for the general to noticed it, the soldiers knew what those papers had, their results.

"As you may perceive, this are all your grades but don't worry, if we saw more development of any of you in this days, we could change your ranks and your designated team" The general began to sort them by their teams, after seeing them relax a little, Team A to Z were formed.

"Finally, the principal administration wants to see Taisho, Saotome, Rokudo, and Moroboshi, for reasons I even unknown" The general finished and began to walk away, his job for today was done.

The four soldier's who responded to the last names gazed at each other in curiosity, a few of the other teams were laughing at them, whispering words about how they were obviously going to be expelled or them being ranked to a minimum.

"Has anyone know where is that thing?" Inuyasha crossed his arms ignoring the other teams.

"I know, I have passed it a few times" Ranma said crossing his hands behind his head" Is this way"

 

* * *

 

 

The place where they were cited was behind the simple moving door, there was a room who had different ornaments both Chinese and Japanese, a flag of the Red army was placed in the wall which had a strong red color like the others in the room, there also was a big black table in the center, with a little old woman on top of it, looking at them with sincere curiosity.

"You look younger than I expected but it's normal, since all of you have 18, even if you have two hundred, your physically and mentally age is 19 Inuyasha, so you are as young as them, since an hanyou , the body ages differently than a human but your biological clock has begun to move since your most recent birthday, or I am wrong?"

The boys glanced at Inuyasha who had a surprised expression in his face but shake it off afterward, the old woman was something else, he will admit.

"Keh, you're right, since I am a half my biological clock starts moving in a fractional time compared to the pureblood youkais, but I am surprised, how can an old woman like you know about it?"

"I don't have 118 years for nothing, boy" The old woman smiled" I been studying all these years as a leader of the Oketsuzoku tribe and now strategist of the red army, I should know a thing or two."

"If you don't mind me asking your elderness, why did you call us here?" Rinne said with a new respect for the elderly woman.

"Well, I received the results of your admission tests and I was in awe, all of you received a Z score in one of your tests and we haven't had a single person with a Z score in the last 20 years but now, we don't get one person, we got four soldiers who qualified that and that is the reason I called you all, to form the elite group, Team Dragon" She walked to them and analyzed them with a quick gaze" You will be put in a test tomorrow to proof your capacities as a team, you can be the new possibility to put an end of this war, my old eyes never failed me to see the strength that can compete with a legendary Dragon"

The boys went silence, processing the new information when the old woman excused them to their room, all of them stuck in their throughs walked to Inuyasha's room, Ranma followed them since it was a fact that he will be in the same room with them since is the rules of the teams, thanks to that the teams usually develop a great connection in battle.

The four futons were already in the room and it was now obvious to the cleaning department know about their situation as a team since it only had Inuyasha's futon before.

But it was ok, at least they didn't have any problems for the rest of the day and at night, call it a day and decided to go to sleep, they will manage to think or talk about the team thing tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

Inuyasha noted in the middle of the night how two of his new teammates waked up and left the room, his ears moved and with a growl, he stands up and decided to follow them, those two will not get him in trouble, whatever they are planning he will stop it.

He followed their scent to the woods, they were fast and quiet, since everyone was sleep it didn't have a lot of challenge to pass unnoticed, but still, it was not bad.

He went to them when they were beginning to walk to a certain road in the woods, he held them up by their collars shirts, catching both of them off guard.

"The hell are you going?" Inuyasha said with a cold tone, sending shivers to Ataru and Rinne spine.

"Hi Inuyasha, I through we have more time until you noticed it" Rinne had a nervous smile.

"Keh, don't put me in your toes"

"Still, can you put us down?" Ataru gazed at him" I will explain myself and you can kick me for it but left Rinne out of this, it was my idea after all."

"He's right Dog boy, you should put them down" Ranma jumped off of the tree, interested by the sight.

"So you were the one who was following me "Inuyasha released the other two boys without care.

"Well all of you didn't let me sleep, I woke up after hearing your movements" Ranma snapped back at Inuyasha.

"If you want I can send you to sleep you bastard." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"I did like to see you try" Ranma was in fighting pose.

"No fighting!" Ataru stood between them" We're a team, we're not supposed to fight between us."

"He's right" Rinne exclaimed" we will gain nothing for a fight also it would catch unwanted attention"

Inuyasha and Ranma glared at each other before calling it out, as much as they hated to admit both of their teammates were right.

"Fine, but I will kick your ass in training" Inuyasha smirked at Ranma and his glare told him that it was on.

"Well, now that that takes care of, I will explain why are we here" Ataru cleared his throat and proceeded" Tomobiki is the place where an old friend of mine lives and I want to advise them about the danger as soon as possible, I had a bad feeling since the general told us and I don't want anything bad to happen to her and the people there"

Inuyasha and Ranma kept silence and then sighed, they couldn't be mad about that.

"Can you lead the road?"Ranma asked while looking at Ataru" we're a team so.."

"I'm with the pigtail moron, I will be crazy if I let you idiots go out there alone, you could get me in trouble and I will not appreciate that," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"You will help me?" Ataru had no words, but could articulate a "Thank you"

"Yeah yeah, lead the road already" Inuyasha had an annoyed expression

Rinne and Ataru smiled and began to walk ahead, they presented themselves to Ranma and vice-versa, it was a long way to go but it didn't feel like that at all.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the village, Ataru was greeted by the people of the village, his teammates were awkwardly a few steps behind him.

"How is it been, Moroboshi?" the older of the village smiled at him while looking at the boys uniform" I can't believe that the unlucky kid who used to visit us is one of the red army, how time brings surprises"

"Yeah" he scratched his head embarrassed but his expression changed to a serious one in a moment" but I didn't come here to say hi, They are going to attack the village and you need to evict right away…..where is Shinobu?"

"Oh, my granddaughter is taking a bath in one of our hot springs, the baby in her tummy has given her some back problems recently so Inaba told her to take a bath in there often while he was gone to the capital"

"She will have a baby?!"Ataru was shocked for a few seconds until a big grin took his place "How many months?"

"5 mon…"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A silhouette was running to the crowd of people, she was a girl with brown hair, she stopped when he looked at the old man with a scared face" Granpa….they are youkais at the hot springs!"

The entire Dragon team froze.

"What?!"

"Shinobu, tell me how many?!" Ataru asked her with a worried expression.

"Ataru….when?" She noticed him for the first time.

"No time for that now, please tell me how many did you see?"

"I only could saw a group who were coming this way and knocked one out with a rock that I found nearby, that made them angry" she was shivering.

"Shinobu I want to you with all the people here to flee right now" he held her shoulders.

"But Ataru…"

"We'll be fine, a few kilometers from here is an old building, there is the base of the red army, they will take care of all of you, do you understand?"

She nodded and told the villagers to follow her, all of them gazed at Ataru and his group who were walking forward of them, the old man watched for the strange group before running away with his granddaughter.

"Can't believe we will start early than the others" Inuyasha let out his Tessaiga, the other boys were preparing themselves, they could already hear the voices coming from ahead, they walked slowly a little bit more and saw how a diversity of youkais were walking towards them.

"WHERE IS THE BITCH WHO THROW A BIG ROCK AT ME?!"

The boys saw the strange snake-like creature, searching for someone while the other youkais noted their presence, strange humanoid creatures who had big fangs and nails tainted in blood, the things smirked at the sight of more food and without hesitating they attacked the group of young men.

Inuyasha cut most of them in half quick enough to have time to attack others, Ranma knocked out a few of them before blasting them with his Shishi Hōkōdan.

Rinne flew and used his scythe to purify the evil spirits who were with the youkais, there were still others creatures that were trying to bring him down but were stopped by Ataru with his mullet, who cut clean their extremities and heads.

The four of them came back to their position, back to back, they were panting a little bit except Inuyasha but the youkais keep coming and there was a need for a plan.

"Ranma, do you know a technique who can send a lot of them flying?" Ataru asked without taking his eyes of their enemies.

"Yeah…but it's a tornado and it will damage the village"

"Well, the village houses will have to be sacrificed, Inuyasha what's your most powerful attack?"

"The Kaze no kitsu, it can kill all of them in one go but it could make damage on you if you're in the way of it." Inuyasha took posture.

"You bastards, you killed my brothers!" one of the creatures snarled" and now..you're all trapped like mouses! Hahaha!"

"Ranma I want you to do the tornado thing and when it happens, Inuyasha you will aim the Kaze thing in there, Rinne and I will buy you time to do that and if we are lucky we could eliminate the most of them, Ready?"

All of them nodded, it was better than nothing.

 

* * *

 

The morning came to the outside of the old building with the screams of a young woman and the villagers who were telling the general to go and help the team in their village.

"Miss, you had to understand that going there with only four soldiers was a suicide note but don't worry, my soldiers will end the youkais that will come here to honor them." The voice of the general wasn't showing any care for them, it was a shame sure, but it was their fault to go there by themselves, maybe with these, the other soldiers will learn the lesson of not doing stupid things.

"Are you kidding me?" Shinobu breathed" THEY ARE YOUR SOLDIERS HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN THEY SAVED US!?"

"What is noise so early in the morning?" The old tiny woman walked to the yawning.

"Strategist Cologne, four soldiers went to advise these people about the youkai attack before us and it seems that the enemies attacked the village, the team stayed there too but still it was a selfish thing to do, they should be returned with these people than playing the heroes"

"Are you telling me that the youkai attacked them early that we expected? "her tone made the general shiver" and those soldiers saved the lives of these people because their selfishness, for me they are heroes general"

"Yes, I respect and I had the same opinion about it, Strategist" The general vowed to her and Shinobu was about to give him a piece of her mind when Cologne stopped her.

"Look ahead sweetheart, I see them just fine" Shinobu gazed where the old woman was looking and tears came to her eyes.

The team was getting out of the forest; Inuyasha was helping Ataru to walk, while Rinne and Ranma were walking a little slow, they all had bruises all over their bodies, but they all had a cocky smile.

 

****The Team Dragon was formed that day.** **


	4. Chapter 1- First Impressions

It was their first professional assignment after leaving their facility’s, it was called angel wings and they were ordered to work in at the Red army’s quarters since the most intense part of the war was coming.

All of the Noizomi nation army quarters will have four nurses with them, it was a tradition since forty years ago and became obligatory to all the curing facility’s by now and it was their turn now after they graduated.

The girls were nervous when they went up the carriage, looking back to their the doctors and teachers, who hoped for the best for them, both of the young girls were still a little uneasy leaving the building that once was their home,  then the carriage stopped and another person enter the carriage, probably the other nurses but their thoughts and the preoccupations were erased when they recognized the face of the other nurse. 

They knew her.

“I am so glad  that I know  my fellow companions for this important assignment!!”A blue haired girl said  while hugging her two old friends without thinking twice” I am so lucky for working with two you again!”

“Aww, Akane I missed you too!”The black haired girl responded the hug with a smile” you look so pretty and your hair is longer now, I remember when  you had it almost touching  your shoulders.”

“I am also happy, it’s a fresh air to have you” a girl with brown pigtails smiled,” I thought Kagome and I would get bored if we had some of our  facility with us!”

“Same in my facility,  almost all of them were cool but were still kinda boring, seeing you takes me back through, I remember how we stood up from the others in our training exam” Akane began to laugh just remembering it.

“I was surprised when you made your patient look like a mummy, it was so funny!” Kagome tried to hold a laugh.

“Hey it was my first time doing it in front of people, I always practiced with my brother in law in his consulting room, I panicked!”

“There also was you Kagome, the one who had priestess powers and didn’t know how to use them, if it wasn’t for Kaede you still could be the girl who couldn’t keep her powers at bay in that day” The pigs tailed girl giggled.

“Well Sakura, you weren’t better” Kagome smirked at her friend” your face was emotionless at that time, I remember that  all the nurses  didn’t know how to explain to you that the patients needed to see you smile more often to make them feel better”

“It’s because I didn’t like it how they did it in the training exam, our __‘patients’__  were only people acting, how could I feel compassion of  a lie?”She continued “I am not a good actress”

“That’s true but still it was so funny!” Akane gazed at them with a grin  “I missed this”.

Kagome and Sakura nodded.

The travel wasn’t gonna feel that long with the catching up, Akane told them about her friend at Miss Oozuno facility, one that will be with them in a few days, Kagome and Sakura were excited by this if Akane had a friend that means she was an interesting person.

Then it was the time to Kagome and Sakura to tell her about their adventures in the Kaede's facility’s, there were laughs and a lot of smiles in the carriage that was transporting the young girls to their destiny.

It felt like they were beginners again in their training exam, ones that haven’t heard or know about injuries besides the ones that had their textbooks, the reality was they will experience by first hand the monstrosity’s that was war when they finally arrive in the Red Army’s quarters.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you heard?!” the rumors at the lunch break resonated” There will be beautiful nurses to take care of us!!”

It was a rumor that was taking more and more importance in the Red Army quarters, no matter how much Cologne tried to keep it as a secret, it looked like the walls had ears.

As always the Dragon Team was unaffected by this rumor when they passed them while walking in the dining room, except Sharp eye who kept his ears in motion, he didn’t want to lose any details, it was an interesting topic for him.

“Great, we will be babysitters” Silver Dog began as he accepted the rumor, since he had the best hearing of them he was the most annoyed, knowing all the details  more clearly than his leader, he sighed, he already had these three idiots to take care off and now there will be women in their quarters, knowing Sharp eye, he will need to keep him at bay.

“I think that’s more Cologne’s work..” Red Flame commented.

“Well, he’s right for at least their first weeks” Black horse looked at his friends, expecting that their leader began to think irrationally as always when girls were the subject.

“I think we should welcome them properly don’t you think?” Sharp eye said in a serious tone trying to hide his flirty intentions, but sadly his friends know him enough to not risk it.

“Don’t, we all know what kind of attitude you get around girls, __leader__ , so I think it will be better if we don’t present ourselves until we have to, right?” Silver dog looked at his comrades to support, which they give him in form of a nod.

“Agh...Come on guys, it’s been a while since we talked to girls!” Sharp eye begged,” The last time we had something close to that  was when Miss Godai came to make us our uniform!”

“What about the strategist Cologne?” Red Flame added “ She is a woman and we been chatting with her for a few months”

“Even if they are from the same gender, there is quite a _ _difference__ Rinne” Sharp eye said calmly.

“I will agree with Ataru in this one, Rinne you can’t compare  the mummy..-I mean Cologne with young girls, is like comparing my female body with hers”

“Listen, I don’ care if  they are  good or ugly for your eyes but I care for them being a hindrance for our team just because, Ataru can’t keep his __curiosity__  in check, even if they looked like the old bag I will be even happier for it!” Inuyasha folded his arms.

there was silence...

**_**_SMACK_ ** _ **

“I am glad you three are so lively in the morning” Cologne said to the three boys that were now caressing their heads that had a big bump with demonstrating the pain in their expressions, they were enduring after the hit.

“Good morning, Miss Cologne” Rinne bowed to her in respect, his fellow friends were already saying the world traitor to him.

“At least one of the Dragon Team has manners, all of you should learn from him” Cologne  gave them a menacing look “ still I didn’t come here to nag  you, but since I hear that all of you had  sharp senses in this moment, we should begin the training early this time with more spice in it” Cologne smiled and the four boys sighed tiredly in unison.

“Except you Sharp eye, I need you at my office since there is a mission for you but thinking better now...”Cologne noticed the hopeful look in Ataru’s face for a moment and with a sly smile she added” it can wait until you finish your training”

* * *

 

Ataru hated the summer days, the days were their training was more intense and freaking nuts,those days were when all of them were sticky in the morning thanks for the sweat that they produce while sleeping because heat doesn’t care if you’re tired or uncomfortable with it, is also when you want it to be the five days of the week to eat a watermelon in the dinner room but sometimes there is none and you have to find ways to refresh yourself, he lost count of how many times he watched Black horse’s female body, he was a flirty curious young man sure but he knew how to respect and defend his friend, the other soldiers always tried ways to see him in that state and Sharp eye and his friends were always there to chase them off or guarding him when he was training in that form, the heat made the men more dangerous.

And these type of days were the ones that Ataru hoped to never do a mission or do a favour outside, but life hated him and he was here now, giving  in the capital the news and reports of their team to the superiors, sure he loved being the leader, it made him feel important when his friends had their amazing abilities and he only knew how to pull a mullet out of nowhere and know a few of  evasive skills, there even was a time when he was unsure of himself in this position but his team always gave him support and believed in him and that was enough but in days like this, when he had to take responsibilities for telling other people that where in higher position than them what they do, the ones that probably keep their asses in their chair knowing nothing of physical work out, were the kind of persons that made him not happy of being Team Dragon leader, just because they know a few strategies they feel that they know better than him and critique their work, and  that pissed him off.

 

Still, thank god Cologne supported the team, if it wasn’t for her help his talking skills couldn’t be as polished as it is now, the higher people could had eaten him alive with their critiques the first time he went there if she hadn’t prepared him  a day before it and he will be forever thankful for her to make him not look like an ignorant fool.

“But, I am sure that she decided to send me this week because of the nurses, that __witch__ ” when Cologne told him about going to the capital to notify the generals about their recent progress in the Dragon Team, she mentioned then the day when he parted  the other members will escort the nurses that will arrive to their medical room and since they were only three of them, it was easier for her to send him off without worries and since it was his duty, he couldn’t say no to her in that.

He was ready to take the carriage when he heard voices in a part of the street, whatever it was it didn’t sound friendly at all, was it a fight or a normal dispute and _ _If it is a fight...why nobody has stopped it?__  he breathed and decided to go to investigate, he was no guard but maybe the title of soldier would help him out, when he arrived at the scene, two youkais and one human were bullying a person with a  big brown cloak who was in the floor while the other were mocking it.

“So, tell me alien, what are you doing here?” one of the youkais snarled but the cloaked person didn’t say anything

“Not telling us, uh?” the human one felt insulted.

“Don’t you feel worthy of talking to us, planet invader?” the second one of the youkais hold the cloak of the person, making it look up to the youkai and raised his fist” Maybe this will make you talk?”

The face behind the cloak braced for the impact but it never came,  the figure felt their toes touching the ground again and opened their eyes, there was a young man between their and the youkai who hold it before, he had a strange symbol in the back of his shirt, was it...a dragon?

“Well, don’t you think you are making our tourist a bit uncomfortable, friend?” Ataru said with a smile, holding the extended arm that was meant to be a hit before he grabbed it with his hand.

“Tourist? Don’t make me laugh, that thing is from another planet,  the smell gave it away!” The youkai acted cocky but even his tone couldn’t hide his troughs, why there was a mere human who could stop his hit? Who was him?.

“Did  this creature did something bad to any of you?” Ataru’s voice changed to a serious tone, sending goosebumps to the three attackers, still not giving up the hold of the arm of the other youkai.

“No but... that creature is here to hurt us, I am sure of it!” The human tried to rationalize with Ataru but he only met his cold gaze.

“As a soldier, I fight for a future where  all of you will live in times of peace but  looking at this attitude towards persons or creatures who doesn’t look or act menacing, makes me think if your way of thinking will stay and if it stays, you aren’t worth saving since you won’t be better than __them__ ” he said while letting go the arm of the youkai and the three people backed off from him and the cloaked figure behind him.

“I am sorry for their attitude but not all of us are like that” he turned around his head to see the clocked figure, he couldn’t see their face but he can feel that it was watching him so he began to walk to where the carriage was and waved to the cloaked figure, saying a goodbye to it, if it weren’t for the two days he will have to travel to go back to the army and since he wanted to sleep early, he could had given it a welcome.

The cloaked figure glanced at him while he was running to catch his carriage, and then giggled, putting down  the hood of the cloak to see him better,  was a young girl with green eyes who had a nurse cap in her beautiful aquamarine hair, since her ride hadn’t come yet, she put back her hood with a smile.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t like being nanny of no one, and it looked like the old bag hated him because she specially charged him to  show one of the nurses the quarters of the red army for his dismay, at least it was only one, the other two were interested in certain places that apparently they heard it about before.

“whoa, it’s bigger than I imagined it!” The young girl voice broke him from his troughs, she had black hair and blue eyes, she will be popular around the soldiers, that’s for sure.

“After a few months, you forget how big this actually is, trust me” still he had to be not an idiot around her, it wasn’t her fault that their leader had that flirty and annoying side, being nurses he hopes they will do their job correctly.

“Yes, I could totally see that, it was the same for me in the maple facility, for me and my friend it was like where a princess could live but after time it became like home” The girl smiled.

“Well, that’s good” He swears he had heard of that facility before but maybe it wasn’t of importance so he let it slide from his mind.

The girl walked right beside him and looked him, he wasn’t used to being stared at, less by a woman so he gazed at the other side, it was uncomfortable.

“My name is Kagome, it’s nice to meet you.”She swallowed the urge of touching his ears, it could be rude doing that without consent and he already looked like he wasn’t that comfortable with her presence.

“Silver dog” he answered still not looking at her, it was ok giving her his nickname, that’s what the other soldiers called him, the only people that called him by his name were his friends of the Dragon Team and Cologne.

“Oh....that’s an interesting name” Kagome felt the tense atmosphere, maybe it was something bad to ask his name? She was new and she was in a army quarter now, where soldiers fight and probably be in their own thing.

__“__ It’s not my real name, is  my soldier nickname” he sighed, he wasn’t good at socializing, in the past the first thing he would do was shout  and even be rude to her but he has changed since he meet that person and his teammates, heck he considers them as friends and that is a big thing for a person like him.

“It matches your hair, it’s a beautiful color”  She tried to not sound awkward but managed to put her thoughts in her voice “ I am not sure how people socialize here so if I am making you uncomfortable, you can still touring me, I won’t ask more personal questions.”

He looked at her and she gazed ahead, __At least she has common sense.....__

__

* * *

 

__

Ranma and cold water had a strange relationship, he loved drinking it  and sometimes even shower with it but since he had this curse it took time for him to at least get used to it like before, his entire body changed it to a girl and being in a place were there is a lot of men wasn’t a good experience, he was a man, even when he had this woman body, She still was Ranma Saotome, the best Everything goes  martial artist, he didn’t lose his person with this, he was more flexible and faster like a girl but his punches weren’t as stronger as his male form but it was interesting, he took advantage of this curse and learn how to live with it, after all, he was still true to himself.

There is always the possibilities that water could touch him in battle and he needed to be prepared in his female form, the men always called the girls as the weak side, so he only needed to make himself stronger in this form, that was the reason to going to the training  camp, until he saw __her__.

A sole girl with a nurse uniform, catching her breath in a combat position while four soldiers bodies were knocked out in the ground, she noticed him and blushed.

 

“Ah...you see, these  four  were molesting me while I was watching the weap- I mean admiring  this place and I really tried to not get myself to trouble in the first day is just that they weren’t taking a no and...” She stuttered, she had long blue hair with a yellow ribbon to kept her lower hair in check while she had a nurse cap in the head.

Ranma advanced and took a look at the soldiers, they really were knocked out, that was impressive, he gazed at the girl and noticed how her eyes shined while looking at him.

“You’re a soldier?” she clasped her hands together.

“Of course!” He said offended.

“Oh my god...” She went to him and gave him a hug, he was so confused now, did he knew her? If that’s true she should know that hugging a male soldier out of nowhere was not well seen.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t believe there is a woman soldier, I am just so happy!” the girl looked at him, breaking the hug and giving him a beautiful smile.

__Oh shit._ _

Did he just forget that he was in his female form? Yes, he really did.

“Oh well, you see this is a.!” He tried to explain to her until he was interrupted.

“My name is Akane Tendo and I am super excited to work with you!” she  was almost jumping in excitement “ you see I always wanted to be a soldier but since I am a girl they never let me to but seeing a  woman here and as a soldier makes me blown away!”

He should say that he is a man, that he had a curse that makes him transform into a woman when the cold water touches him but...he couldn’t, he understood how she feels after all, people always looked him down in this form and it wasn’t fair.

He saw how strong this girl is, she knocked out four soldiers in her own, and seeing how he looked up to him, well at least, to his female form, was refreshing, besides his friends and Cologne, no one had the guts to admit that he was strong in this form.

“I am black horse” he smiled.” Well that is my soldier nickname”

“Black Horse?”  She stared at him, searching for something that could fit the nickname.

A bell rang then and Black horse knew that he needed to go back to the quarters, he will train next time, so he said a quick see you later to her and ran to the building.

Akane watched him and also waved, before leaving the place herself using another route, she still didn’t want to be caught.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura was smart, she knew that she needed to go inside the building and go with Kagome to the tour but she couldn’t help it, the black cat with green eyes captured her attention, she wasn’t sure why but she was already following it and she didn’t want to stop.

The cat stopped and she looked around, feeling that the spell just broke, when did she arrive of what looked like a backyard? was she already lost?.

The cat came closer to her, noticing her dismay and stroked his body to her legs, purring and she smiled and squatted herself, feeling a little better, she caressed him slowly and the cat seemed to like it.

“So, You really can see him,” A voice said sounding close and she got up again, searching for the owner of the voice.

“Yes” she raised her gaze to the sky and saw him, a boy with red hair floating just above her, he began to descend slowly until his feet touched the ground, his eyes were the same color as his hair.

 “It’s rare to see a person who can see normal spirits” His gaze was still on her.

“I know but is refreshing to see someone else who can see them” She smiled.

“It is”he made a sign to the cat and the little creature jumped in his arms.

“My name is Sakura”  She felt the wind rising, touching her cheeks.

The cat meowed.

“Red Flame, that’s my nickname,” He said feeling the wind for the first time.

 


	5. Chapter 2 - Knowing your Friends

The second day after the nurses arrived wasn’t that bad, sure it was probably because their leader was out but other than that, he expected more curiosity in the other soldiers.

But the thing he wasn’t expecting is that he began to had interest in one of them, it all happened when he was showing her the places and rooms in the army until the old bag Cologne interrupted them and asked the girl about Kaede and that really cached his attention.

Kaede, the woman who helped him out to enter to this country and one of the most stubborn person he knows, she was a good person and helped people in need so it wasn’t a surprise when  the girl told him that he was the headmaster nurse of her facility but  she spoke with admiration in her voice, he probably was curious about how Kaede was doing, that was in his mind when he asked her to talk in private after the training was over, only a moment to catch up about Kaede's facility’s.

That private little chat  extended for days in the rooftop when they didn’t have anything to do,  of what he learned for Kagome, Kaede was doing great, she was known as clever  woman in her facility and doctors respected her, she was still kind but strict at least  while being  Kagome’s mentor, she helped her to keep her priestess powers in check, a thing that didn’t escape his hears but she dismissed it like it was nothing important and continued to tell him everything she knew  about Kaede and how much she looked up to her.

Silver dog couldn’t help to smile while watching her act so enthusiastic and happy about his old friend and how incredible she was, how helping others was the best way to contribute to this horrible war and how much effort she put in her to be a  nurse under  Kaede’s wing.

“And then this girl had the nerve to tell me  that I was a favorite only because of my priestess abilities, I was so offended, I was this close to snap at her.” Kagome always spoke her mind without worries and Silver dog was a good listener and it was easy to talk to him so it really didn’t mind to her  when their short talk prolonged for so long, at first he only listened to her but days later was enough for him to open up a little since later on he actually joined the conversation with short sentences.

“And what did you do?” his golden gaze was at her, and that caught her off guard for a moment.

“I told her that if she had to much time to be mocking me, she should use it to study more,” She said proudly.

“That’s was your best comeback, __really__?”

“I thought it was a good one at the time but it was enough for her since she never talked to me again, so yeah.”a proud smile showed in her face.

And He only laughed, of what he knew about Kagome in their short talks was enough for him to be relaxed in her presence, the way she expressed about anything was really interesting, he even was surprised to want to hear about what people tough in there. 

She was interesting.

 

* * *

 

Sakura didn’t expect to have this type of conversation with someone else besides Kagome but it was a good experience no less.

They talked about their first ghost experience, she described how much confusion she had when her family discovered it since no one of her family had that ability before, the reason why she was the only one in the Mamiya family to have this ability was a mystery for her.

Red flame was kind or at least seemed to be, when they began to talk about how difficult some ghost were, sure he  always heard they problems to help them move out, she admitted how much she even tried to help some to move on but sadly the results weren’t always so favorable to her, but Red flame by being part shinigami didn’t  had this problem so hearing it from someone who wasn’t  like him was actually kinda intriguing.

As they found each other in a corridor or  somewhere else, they always had things to talk about, he always escorted her  to the room where she  was with the other nurses, he was different, they literally were bonding by talking about ghosts, something that never was a normal topic for humans like her.

Rokumon also visited her frequently, the little black cat was a constant visitor in the nurse's room, a favorite one for the three of them.

Red Flame, on the other hand, was screwed, by the time he began to talk to her about ghosts he was really curious at first but then it developed to something more, he began to like talking to her, how even with an emotionless face he was one of the few people besides her friends capable to make her smile and her smile was good, like it actually made him feel funny.

Also when the topic of  childhood favorite meals come to the conversation she always offered to make him some of her favorites to his joy, maybe his face gave away that he hadn’t  tasted the meals she told him but he couldn’t help it, mannerisms die hard after all  he lived  in poverty with his family thanks to his dad , he never was allowed to had favorite meals, it was until he entered the army where he had a three proper meals a day.

She was really kind, she even helped him a few days later when a ghost of an old samurai that was stubborn to move on because he was sure his lost lover was in the headquarters of the red army, she convinced him to move on.

She was a good friend.

“You’re really incredible, Red flame” She told him with a beautiful smile when they sent the samurai to a better place, he only looked at her with pink cheeks.

Cologne was going to kill him because he probably developed a crush on her.

And the worst part is that his leader wasn’t there to help him, why Ataru had to be the one who knew more about mushy feelings and stuff? _ _It wasn’t fair__.

 

* * *

 

 He was in the training room, practicing katas when she found him, it looked that he had a lot in his mind, he was probably frustrated and she couldn’t blame him.

“Black Horse” it was funny how the nickname fit him now,  how could she hadn’t caught to it? The clothes and his hairstyle was the same, only the gender was different.

“You came to laugh at me?” his voice was harsh.

It made her felt bad all over again, they were doing great days before, their interests were the same and  both talked a lot, he tried to tell her about it, he really did but she was so blind in her admiration for his female form being a soldier that she didn’t catch it, until the hot water touched him and his female body transformed to his original shape, a male one that she knew only by distant sight.

She was scared at first, seeing how her female friend transformed to a guy in front of her, she told him that he was strange and that she hated him, her emotions didn’t let her think rationally, she didn’t catch the hurt in his eyes right away.

It took only an hour for her to calm down and think rationally, even if she hadn’t seen him in his male form so often as she did with his female one, she should have cached it, the mocking of the other soldiers also came in a different light to her, the signs where right there.

“No, I came to apologize”Her voice sounded firmer than she felt. 

 He looked at her conflicted and hurt, his  body language was the same, he really was her friend, the one who spent the time laughing with her, the one who fought with her for silly things or for disagreeing with something they didn’t have in common until they come to the silent agreement that is  forgiven, the one who admired her strength and will like a martial artist.

“I was rude to you and I am so sorry, you tried to tell me but I didn’t pay attention and thanks to that you resulted hurt, I am not used to having male friends who don’t have seconds motives and I  really got scared when you turned into a male, I thought you used me” She was shaking, she was revealing too much but she hurt him more so she will make it even, for him.

Black horse walked to where she was, his dark expression gone when he noticed she was shivering.

“But that doesn’t excuse that I hurt you, the few days we spend together talking about martial arts were a treasure to me but it makes me feel bad because I didn’t catch how you felt  while you were trying to tell me your secret, I am such a bad friend, I am sorry for not accepting the real you at first”

He wanted to hug her but he kept his arms still and said with a soft voice

“Wanna start all over again?”

“Eh?”

“I am black Horse, a male soldier who has a curse that makes my body change to a female one, but I am still me and I never lie about my personality, heck I think that’s actually one of my flaws, I can’t pretend to be someone else when I change my gender, I am not a good actor with the people I care about” he finished with a shy smile, he accepted her apology, after all sometimes he was a idiot too who guided himself by his emotions in the heat of the moment, Cologne  always wanted to change that of him. 

“Black Horse...” Akane smiled” My name is Akane Tendo, I am really stubborn  sometimes and I talk before thinking, but I am trying my best to change that, at least with you but if you do something that makes me mad I will speak my mind about it not always in the right way though, but even with that could you still accept me like your friend?”

“Same goes to you, this time you screwed up first than me and that’s something new”

She laughed because of how true that was.


	6. Chapter 3- Different

When Ataru arrived at The Red Army Quarters, he was received by the rumors of all of his friends being way to close to the new nurses, that took him back a little, after all those guys weren’t the type to be interested in girls since the three of them were more focused in their training and missions, he was the only one who took their mission and training seriously while also giving attention to the ladies so this new information of them was interesting to say at least.

 

It all was confirmed later when Cologne talked to him about it, as the leader he had to ironically keep them all in check and he sighed, how the hell  was he supposed to tell them to keep their hormones and feelings to themselves when he wasn’t a good example was beyond him but at least he could try.

 

As he arrived at his room, he found his three friends there talking to each other casually and he smiled, Inuyasha was the first to welcome him and then Ranma and Rinne, he told them about his mission and Inuyasha crossed his arms, Ataru knew how much Inuyasha despised that place and he couldn’t judge him, the other two were paying attention to him as he finished.

 

“I don’t know why you have to tell them about everything we do, those idiots only stay in a chair all day and they think they know better than you.”

 

“Well, it isn’t Ataru’s fault Inuyasha, after all he’s only following orders and that sadly can’t be ignored” Rinne commented and  Inuyasha understood it, but he couldn’t help still feel annoyed about it.

 

“I am with Rinne but don’t worry Inuyasha I feel the same about you, but sometimes life isn’t fair for us” Ranma admired Ataru’s tolerance; if it was him in his place he could have given them a piece of his mind months ago.

 

Ataru smiled, he missed them these days since it became quieter without them and he was so used to their presence now.

 

Now was the time for the most important conversation and the sooner the better, so he put his ideas in order and spoke out.

“So about the new nurses…” he began and saw how all of them froze, even Inuyasha and he bites himself to hold a laugh, this would be interesting.

 

“Sakura isn’t your type; she’s  way to calm for you!”

 

“Kagome is a really smart girl in her specialty and she will bore you to death!”

 

“Akane will kick your ass if you get closer to her with utter motives!”

 

All of them said it unison and Ataru was trying his best not to laugh, they were really interested in them but he keeps his face serious, he needed to analyze if they were influenced by romantic attraction, sentimental or even the earlier stages of liking someone, he knew that they could treat them with respect and act friendly  as they did with Miss Godai but they never  were so eager about it  like this case, in all the times they tried  to make him evade girls, they acted more serious and calmed but here, he can actually hear his feelings  in their voices and not orders.

 

“So the summer heat is already affecting your heads, I thought I will be the first and only victim of it, just don’t do anything stupid that will make Cologne angry” it was a half-truth, but he needed it to test their reactions and to see how bad they had it.

 

Inuyasha and Ranma blushed a little bit meanwhile Rinne looked a bit confused, maybe he didn’t get it by the way he put it.

 

“I don’t see Kagome in that way you idiot, we met each other only a few days ago!” Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away offended, still with a soft blush.

 

“Same here, Akane and I are just _friends;_ don’t get any more weird ideas!” Ranma was defensive still with a blush in his cheeks _._

 

Ataru noted their reactions in his mind, they were friends with them without question, _for now at least_ , the soft blush in their cheeks gave away that they actually acknowledged them as pretty girls and that they could change the way of seeing them later on.

 

He will keep an eye on both of them, now the question was Rinne, who after hearing his friends opinions about the girls blushed a bit while looking at the ground and Ataru just _knew_.

“Why aren’t you denying anything Rinne?” Ataru questioned and Ranma and Inuyasha looked at Rinne now.

 

“Well, you see I may have a _tiny_ crush on one of them already” Rinne felt his face turned completely red as his friends looked at him with a great surprise.

* * *

 

 

A month passed and Ataru was thinking on how the heck he will keep all of his friends in check or at least of how he will teach them on how to be discreet about their feelings, the nurses were really pretty and were interesting people, he actually became friends with them after a while, sure he flirted with them but in a playful way and they never took it as a bad thing  since he wasn’t being obnoxious as he was before knowing the guys, they knew  he didn’t mean it in a serious matter and it was all for good fun.

 

 

The thing was how his friends were acting with them; Inuyasha and Kagome were the most honest with their feelings. The way he acted around her was way too obvious, he smiled more often outside his room and the training room, he became softer when it was something about her and she blushed a bit when Ataru asked about them, she said that she was happy being by his side.

 

Ranma and Akane were more manageable, their fights and mocking actually made the other soldiers think that they hated each other but Ataru knew better than that, he had caught them talking happily more than he could count, and there was a time when they accidentally touched hands and the two of them became a blushing mess before jerking their hands away, those two were the most clueless of the three.

 

And the worst of them was Rinne and Sakura, Rinne acted like he was in love and Sakura didn’t mind it, she actually gave him a lot of smiles and even made her _giggle_ and when he did that he was lost in la-la land, they were so cute and sweet and  thanks to that Ataru forgot how many times he managed to make him not look like a fool in front of Cologne, Kagome and him actually helped them a lot, sometimes he felt like both of them were doing cupids work and even if Cologne told him to not allow that he couldn’t help it, he wanted to see his friend happy more than anything.

 

All of them were happier and as he was the romantic one of the group, he felt a little bit envious; he wanted to feel like that too, after Shinobu he decided to be more serious in searching someone, sure he flirted a lot but if only there was a girl who looked beneath his defense mechanism and loved him by the way he is, not the brave leader of the Dragon Team or the flirtiest guy in all Nozomi nation, just as Ataru Moroboshi and that was pretty impossible but the friendship he had with the others made him forget sometimes, he wasn’t alone.

* * *

 

 

She hated the process of documents and permissions; it took months to have one on earth and she had to renew her permission to be a nurse, thank the stars that she had a way to communicate with her friend, in their last letter she told her that she would be in the army soon, also between letters her friend told her about the dragon team members, and one of their descriptions caught her attention, it matched  with the guy that saved her, the one who stood between her attackers and her, the one who didn’t care she was an alien and still gave her protection.

 

His soldier nickname was Sharp eye and he was the leader of the legendary Dragon Team, her heart beat fast as she remembered his back and how he had a red dragon in it.

 

She has been feeling like this since that day, she was getting really excited as the day to go to the Red Army came closer, she wanted  to see him so badly and thank him for what he did for her, after all she was different than the people of earth, she was an alien but he didn’t care and still protected her.

 

The day came and she felt everything; excitement, happiness and nerves, she was walking carefully while looking at the ground, she still wasn’t used to walking and since she can’t use her flying ability’s to her dismay, unless there is an emergency other than that flying  and using her electricity in a big quantity  was out of question, her necklace was the proof of that promise.

 

 A voice caught her attention and looked ahead, a happy mistake she will call it later when she related it to the other nurses, a rock  made her lost her balance and she was falling to the ground while her hoodie went down, it wasn’t the first time  so she prepared herself for the hit but it never came.

 

Strong arms caught her, going around her waist in a reflex to keep her up  and away for harm, Ataru was going out to take  a walk and saw a person with a red hoodie walking towards the building and called it out, what was his surprise when  that person  looked at him and  tripped with a rock,  the hoodie went down and  as in slow motion he caught it, his girl senses  activated and before he could stop his hands, they were already in her waist,  she wasn’t looking at him  and he noticed her aquamarine hair that had  a nurse cap in it,  he gulped  and she finally gazed at him, her eyes took his breath away.

 

They separated slowly and she made strange signs with her hand, maybe she didn’t speak Japanese? She took his confused gaze, came close to him, and took his hand, with her finger she stroke in the palm of his hand letters, as she finished doing the last word, she gazed at him and gave him the most beautiful smile he ever saw, as he understood her message.

 

_Thank you, my name is Lum, nice to meet you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the nurses have arrived now, the time of their journey just begun!


	7. Chapter 4: Presentation

He accompanied her to the medical wing were the other nurses where at, she kept silent with a smile on her lips, Ataru couldn’t help looking at her   sometimes and he caught her looking at him too also most of the times but maybe it was wishful thinking on his part and she was only looking at him because he was the first person she met here.

When they arrived in the wing there were another two persons; Akane and Ranma, Ataru sighed for a moment, knowing really well, where the other nurses were and who were with them, he was glad that Cologne wasn’t there today thanks to a military meeting but he wished his friends couldn’t be so blunt in their attraction, damn, even him knew how to keep appearances. At least Ranma knew how to act around Akane in public, if it was to keep appearances or to keep the routine was unknown to him, but he will be thankful that at least both of them try in acting as they should be in the eyes of others; only an acquaintances who work in the same place at the same time.

“KANE!” His companion shouted taking him with the other two people there off guard and Akane turned her head to them and her lips formed a big smile, Lum jumped to her with her arms open and Akane caught her, spinning her around, both girls were smiling and laughing.

Ranma went to where Ataru was, he still was with a surprised expression in his face looking at the girls and he couldn’t help to be in the same state as him.

“You been practicing calling my name, didn’t you?” Akane was hugging her friend; her voice was telling how excited she really was.

Lum only nodded with pride and excitement without breaking the hug, the other two soldiers were still in their own world since the thing that was in their heads as they saw that scene was unknown for a long time in the army, the scene was adorable and they felt thankful to see it.

Akane and Lum broke the hug and looked at both of them still smiling and Ranma knew that the girl with the Aquamarine hair was the one she always talked about.

“Sharp eye and Black horse, I give you the honor to present you one of the best nurses I ever know and my best friend; Lum, she was my friend back in my facility and we were The Best Duo, even if she can’t talk in our language she can understand it and write it, she wasn’t born in Nozomi nation but has been trying her best to fit here, so I hope you gave her the support and care the red army has given to Kagome, Sakura and me”

Lum felt a bit embarrassed after she heard Akane talk but still a bit nervous, she knew that Sharp eye was a good guy but he didn’t know the other guy, so she waited for his reaction.

“Well is always nice to meet someone else that can tolerate this tomboy” The guy with the pigtail spoke smiling, his hair was black, he was black horse, right? The notes Akane send her matched this person, the soldier who was closest to Akane.

“Black Horse….”Akane’s tone was threatening but not serious.

“Just kidding” He put up his hands in mode of surrender” I am Black Horse; the strongest soldier of the red army”

“The _second_ strongest, the first one is Silver Dog” Sharp eye said, Lum held her heart in her hand as he gazed at her” I am Sharp eye, the leader of The Dragon Team and is _my pleasure_ to meet you”

Black Horse and Akane looked unimpressed by his display but Lum felt her cheeks burn, she didn’t expect that from him and she became really nervous with her cheeks as red as the red dragon logo of his uniform, Sharp eye and Akane noticed that.

_Was I too bold?_

It was the first thing Sharp eye thought after seeing her unusual reaction, making him a little embarrassed by it.

“Oh look, I told you Silver Dog that they were here!” Red Flame appeared in the entrance with Sakura and Silver Dog who was beside Kagome.

“Akane, who is your friend?” Kagome said with a soft and caring tone, noticing a beautiful girl with Aquamarine hair beside her friend, her uniform was the same as them, she probably was the other nurse Akane told them about it.

Akane looked at her friend giving her strength, Lum was a girl who was an oni and an alien, and that caused her to be precautious around people, after all Aliens were  judged really hard in the Nozomi nation and that caused a lot of aggression and mocking about her race, in the nurse facility wasn’t an exception, besides her and Miss Oozuno, the people there were rude to her, if it wasn’t for her necklace and her promise to the government she could have defended herself but that was why Akane was there for, to defend her friend and thanks to that they stopped molesting her  but still made rumors about her.

She knew that Lum wanted her race to be a secret until Cologne presents her formally when she arrives, she wanted to give a good impression but her last year living here caused her to be a little wary of herself and that wasn’t fair, she wanted her to open up and trust other people who really looked at her as the amazing person she is, and the persons here; at least the Dragon Team and The strategist Cologne were the type of persons who she can trust Lum to.

Silver Dog nose twitched a bit and he understood the situation as he recognized her type of smell, …. _so she’s an alien and she’s probably scared of us, I feel like seeing  a mirror of my past self when I look at her ,_ an Hanyou was some time ago the most hated thing in this nation until  a few years ago when they were kind of accepted, so he could understand a little how that girl felt, unsure of how  they will treat her since she was different from them.

“Silver Dog” he pointed to himself” and this idiot with the Red hair is Red flame”

“Hey, I can present myself you know!”

“Silver Dog don’t be rude!” Kagome reprimanded him for a moment until she saw the girl of Aquamarine hair walking towards them, pointing at Silver Dog hears and fangs with a smile, then took her nurse cap off showing her horns, and opened a bit her mouth, showing her fangs before making quick gestures with her hands to him and to them.

“You and I are similar…”Sakura translated with surprise” My name is Lum and is a pleasure to meet all of you”

 “Wait, how did you know her name is Lum and all that Mamiya? Akane just told us that she can’t talk and presented her to us because of that” Black Horse was confused like the other soldiers.

“Oh, yeah probably you don’t know about this” Kagome said” What she does with her hands is called sign language, in the medical areas we teach this to people who can’t talk or can’t  hear so they can express themselves with this, it was created to communicate with patients better, before this method was used there were others like the one that obligated them to always write  down how they feel or some information on paper, Miss Kaede’s been pressuring the government to teach this language outside  the medical purposes to make  persons with this type of incapacities had a voice in the society”

Most of the soldiers looked at her with surprised expressions except Silver Dog, who was used to the girl knowledge.

“But she can say some words, I just heard her call Akane ‘Kane’ moments ago” Sharp eye was sure about it and Black horse made the expression of remembering something and backed up Sharp eye words.

“Really?” Kagome said interested.

“I can explain that for her!” Akane said with a smile” Lum can talk but only in her native language, since she’s been studying Japanese with books and by hearing it, it became easier for her to understand since her priority in the class was to follow the instructions of the books and teachers and because of that she hasn’t had persons to practice  talking before, also she wants to talk it in a prominent way, I only helped her with learning the meaning of some words in our stay at the facility but talking wasn’t an important thing  since she could communicate with the sign language there but she’s been trying her best, she called me ‘ne’ before but it looks like she’s been practicing  and can almost call me by my name, she’s a fast learner” 

Lum nodded with excitement, forgetting her nerves for a moment acting like herself, moving her hands fast expressing thing like “I will do my best!” or “please take care of me” and Kagome and Sakura went to her.

“You’re welcome here,” Sakura said with a fond smile.

In the room where the nurses slept was the place of an important conversation at night, Kagome and Sakura told Lum all about them, their experiences and their path to being a nurse, Lum felt more confidence in them and with the gaze of Akane on her, she decided to tell them.

“Are you sure Lum?” Akane told her softly, it was her decision and she knew they could trust Kagome and Sakura but telling them this early….was she okay with it?, lum’s hand was shaking a little bit.

“Lum, its ok if you don’t want to tell us” Kagome noticed her nervous state but Lum nodded, holding a bit her breath before moving her hands.

“I am an Alien,” her hands signed, looking at Sakura and Kagome with determination.

Kagome and Sakura’s surprise was short lived and they each put a comforting hand on Lum’s, they understood it by the warm look in their eyes, then Lum felt Akane’s hand on her shoulder, and that was enough to succumb to her emotions, she started crying, and all of the nurses hugged her with so much love and care, they understand the  race discrimination and inferiority she suffered by being an alien, they didn’t laugh or looked at her with cold eyes when she told her race, they didn’t felt disgusted when they touched her, they actually cared for her, she thought she never was gonna feel accepted until she met Miss Oozuno and Akane or when she was in contact with Miss Cologne, and now, the other girls who barely knew her were supporting her and accepting her, of what they told her in their short stay in there, they explained that most of the people here were understanding like them, so it was ok to act like herself now, she didn’t have to please someone here.

 

After all these years, she finally felt that she fit somewhere.

* * *

 

 

Cologne knew about Lum, she received letters from her in these past months so she was ready to welcome her in the army but what caught her off guard was her looks.

“Miss Cologne, are you ok?” Cologne knew sign language since her younger years so she could understand it perfectly when Lum signed to her but she was taken back of how much she made her remember of _her_ , her hairstyle was like Xian Pu’s, her granddaughter, the one who was in their tribe, happily married and away of the war, Cologne missed her.

“I am alright Sweetheart, is just that, you remember me of someone I know” She smiled kindly at her and she responded shyly with a smile, remembering her how she wasn’t used to this type of treatment and her  heart sank for her, no matter how many years pass, people will be always blind and stupid for  molesting and made people inferior just because they are different than them, the poor girl was a good example, even if she had the same age and she was as beautiful as her granddaughter, people treated her  bad and inferior just because she was from a different planet, she will change that, slowly but she will, no one deserves to be treated like that just because they are different.

Lum entered the room, it was the one were the Dragon Team and the strategist Cologne decided  plans and attacks, the big red flag on the back side of the room had a black dragon in it, the place was a mix between traditional Japanese and a bit of Chinese ornament, it looked incredible and she was in awe.

“Sweetheart, do you want me to call the other nurses too?”

Lum looked at her and signed a quick “they know” to her, Lum had a smile when she told her and gave her a thumbs up, Cologne knew well her girls so she had no doubt about it, they all were smart girls.

So now was time for the boys, she called them out here to inform about her race to them, as strong as Lum was she still needed some help sometimes, if the report of Oozuno was right she needed all the support possible and to not make her feel alone.

Steps came closer to the room and Lum almost flew to be at her side, she was fast floating even with that necklace.

“Why did you call us for, Strategist Cologne?” Sharp eye entered the room and she could feel Lum tensing up, Sharp eye gazed at Lum and he also tensed up just a little bit, it was for a moment but her old eyes still caught it, it was the first time for him to lose his composure for a moment with a girl, no matter how flirty he was , he always kept himself  in check in the meetings so this was quite interesting _._

“As you may know, we just received the last nurse in our facility, she arrived later than we estimated because she needed to renew her earth passport and her nurse certificate”

Cologne saw how three soldiers looked puzzled as she said the word ‘earth’ but Inuyasha was unfazed by it,  did he knew already? How rare, Lum told her she never told them about it.

_His nose, his smell perception is really good now that I remember, so maybe that was?_

“Lum is an oni but she is also an Alien” Cologne finished, waiting for their reactions.

“Wow, It’s my first time knowing an Alien, nice to meet you Miss Lum” Red flame smiled.

“So that explains why Akane was so protective about you, persons can be pretty stupid so I can understand now why she felt like that, is good to know you Lum!” Black Horse put his hands back his head with a friendly smile,

“Keh, I knew it”  Silver Dog had his arm crossed” Cool to have you here”

“You knew and you didn’t tell your _Team_ or _leader_ about it?” Sharp eye looked at him.

“Listen, I have the best nose of the team Idiot, so you shouldn’t be surprised that I can catch something earlier than you” Silver Dog attention was on Lum “ Also it wasn’t my place to tell you, something this important ya know?”

“You’re right” Sharp eye  said understanding Silver Dog words with a sigh and gazed up to Lum, now he understood why she was so shy earlier” My presentation stills holds up Lum, is _my pleasure_ to meet you”

Lum gave them a bright smile and Cologne felt proud of her boys too.

 

* * *

Sharp eye felt his arm a bit sore, as he looked at the starry night alone, thanks to the nurses he won’t feel it sore tomorrow, also he wanted to be outside on the roof using his sore  arm as an excuse, since being here actually calmed him a bit about the war, he was the leader and acted like one but he also was  young like his other friends, how many times he had seen his old friends finding the love of their life and some of them getting married, enjoying their youth meanwhile him and the others were covered in blood, fighting for a better future for the nation, heck even Cologne told them how young all of them were and she was right, maybe was the  will of the youth which give them hope and the power to believe that they could change everything, maybe that blind hope of having the world in their hands made their will stronger.

He will fight until he dies for a better future without question and his team had the same way of thinking but he couldn’t help also thinking in ‘what if’s’, what if the war didn’t exist? What if they all lived in harmony? Why if being from a different planet was normal? What if-

He was interrupted of his thoughts when he heard someone opening slowly the door and he was so tired to turn around.

“Whoever you are, you suck at doing stealth tonight” Sharp eye listened how some steps got closer and he was ready to get up until he saw her, Lum was holding a few papers and a  pen in her hands close to her chest in her night yukata, he held his breath for a moment.

“I am sorry” She wrote and showed the paper to him as she sat down by his side” I just woke up to drink water and I saw you”

Sharp eye kept silent and she panicked.

“Sorry I must be disturbing you, I will stand up and-” he held softly her hand, stopping her writing and came a little closer to her, so he could read what she wrote and after he finished he gazed at her.

“You don’t disturb me, is just that I expected someone of my team, that’s all.” He let go of her hand but his gaze was still on her.

“You don’t hate me?” She wrote it in another paper and Sharp eye though that he really needed to learn that sign language if he wanted to talk to her more often, or at least help her in practicing talking, he could do both, for her.

“No, where did you get that idea?”

“Well, you kept evading me when I try to heal your wounds and go with Kagome or Akane instead” she held the paper in front of him making easier for him to read it but she couldn’t hide the sad expression in her face.

_It’s because you’re pretty distracting._

“Oh don’t worry about it, I like to mess up with my teammates so I am used to go with them to piss them up” It was a half-truth” I won’t do it anymore  but can I ask you a favor first?”

She nodded as her expression became happier.

“Don’t tell them about that, okay?” he put a finger on his lips” Silver Dog and Black Horse will kill me if they know that I did it intentionally”

“Ok!” was the only thing she wrote in the paper and maybe he was tired enough to see things, but Lum glowed in the night looking as beautiful as a goddess and he never felt so dazed up by someone until that night, he will call it off the next morning but for now he felt sleepy enough to feel to be honest to himself.


	8. Bodyguard-Fiancé

The days in the red army were ok, they were advancing greatly to the hardest part of the war and for now they hadn't lost anyone, strategist Cologne knew that they didn't have to let their guard down no matter how smooth the things were going.

The Dragon team was incredible, it was their strongest defense, and attack force, thanks to their leader they were balanced out and it was extremely rare the occasion when the enemy caught them off guard, the soldiers that formed the Red army Dragon Team were; The Brain and stealth was Ataru Moroboshi was known as Sharp eye, The Fierce and brutal strength was Inuyasha Taisho Known as Silver Dog, The calculated strength and Clean attacker of the body vital signs was Ranma Saotome known as Black Horse  and The best Reaper, Slayer of the malevolent spirits was Rinne Rokudou Known as Red Flame.

The Angel Wing Nurses were also a strong point, thanks to Kagome Higurashi purification powers, she eliminated any miasma, The strong massages and bandages of Akane Tendo, The incredible medicine mixer and herbal remedies of Sakura Mamiya and The electricity zap of Lum that revived more hearts that no one in a short period of time.

So there was no doubt in giving them a special mission, some of her listeners had told her that the forest creatures in some point far of their camp had been dying recently by some kind of miasma and there was the possibility of it to expand more if they didn't stop it, so that's why she gathered them today.

"Strategist Cologne, the Dragon Team is present!" Sharp eye said in a soldier tone, with respect.

"The nurses of the Red army are here, why did you call us Strategist Cologne?" Kagome said with the same respect.

"I need two persons of each group for an important mission who must remain secret so I can't send you all of you there and I need to know which people are going to be, so can you decide Sharp eye?" Cologne knew already which people to choose but she wanted to test how Sharp eye was going to plan it, as much as she trusted him she still needed to give him and the others a few tasks to prove themselves.

The two groups went silent, the Dragon Team were used in doing missions as a duo or even solo but the nurses were another case, all of them looked at the girls but they acted brave, as much as the nurses weren't used to this kind of things, they came in the silent agreement to help with whatever they can in their first day so all of them nodded in agreement.

"Strategist Cologne, can you tell us about the mission?" Sharp Eye asked.

"It's about the forest lotus, the listeners told me that in that place is an old shrine that purified any evil energy is being corrupted by miasma and there is a youkai that is watching over it, it uses human or youkai hair of their last victims to kill but there is a thread of hairs blocking the way and can't be seen unless you put something on them to make them visible."

Sharp eye began to think  _Higurashi has purification powers so she definitely can help with that but..who is going with her? Ranma is good in close combat but if that creature uses hair it will give them problems, Rinne can fly but if he couldn't see the hair while flying,…. Just no, now me, we can make it work but we could take a lot of risks, the better option is without doubt…_

"Ok, it's decided, Silver Dog and the nurse Higurashi are the ones I choose for this mission" Sharp eye expression was serious.

"Interesting but I need you to give me your reasoning first of  _why_  are they the best option"

"Higurashi is very known for her abilities as a priestess, being purification one of her strong points and Silver Dog could be an excellent bodyguard because he's the best attacking a lot of places in one attack thanks to his sword crystal attack, so the thread of hair even if they can't be seen, it can be broken"

"I see, good reasoning Sharp Eye" Cologne smiled and looked at the team" The Dragon team is okay with their leader's decision?"

"Yes!" The Dragon Team said in unison.

"And you Kagome?" Cologne asked gently.

"I agree and respect Sharp eye decision" She said firmly.

"Well then, the two of you should prepare for the trip, is a bit far from here"

* * *

"Please take care Kagome" Sakura said to her friend, all of them came to see them off at the entrance of the Red army building.

"I will be fine, don't worry" Kagome said with a smile looking at the other nurses.

"It's okay Miss Mamiya, Silver Dog will be with her so you don't need to worry" Red flame said comforting her and she nodded feeling better.

"Silver dog, don't let anything happen to Higurashi, okay?" Sharp eye ordered.

"Even if you didn't order me that I would never let something happened to her, idiot" He said before going to where Kagome was and crutched himself in front of her who was puzzled by the action" "Keh, let's go already, since it will be quite far is easier for me to carry you so we can go faster"

"Oh, okay" Kagome said as she climbed on his back.

"You see that Sharp eye?" Black Horse teased while holding his ceramic bottle of water" He will  _carry_  her on his back, how bold!"

"Come on since it will be quite far is easier for me to carry you so we can go faster" Sharp eye said putting his best to interpret the words in a romantic way looking at Black Horse who didn't miss time and put the water of his bottle over his head.

"Oh, Silver Dog you're such a gentleman!" Black Horse said now in his female form swooning following the joke.

"SHUT UP!"Inuyasha said to them with a soft blush in his face meanwhile Kagome was hiding in his hair, feeling her cheeks burn "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH WHEN I COME BACK YOU FUCKS!"

Their trip went silent after those peculiar good bye's, Silver Dog was fast and she marveled watching the meadows, her awe was justified after all she lived in a big village most of her life where you get used of what you see, so it was like a fresh air to see different places now besides the facility and The Red Army.

The night came and they decided to do a bonfire to sleep, Kagome wasn't tired and Silver Dog didn't look sleepy either, he was by her side guarding, the flames made his three magenta stripes on each cheek more visible and she asked before she could think enough to stop herself.

"How did you get this Silver Dog?" her curiosity won her mind" you didn't have these marks a few days ago"

He looked at her, her beautiful blue eyes gazed at him, searching for an answer, heck he was surprised she didn't ask him sooner knowing her curiosity.

"It was in one of our missions, wanna know the full story?"

"If you don't mind, of course!"

"Nah, I don't" Silver Dog said and began with the story" It was when a strange youkai that claimed herself a goddess attacked us, she had this weird mirror thing which had my image, then she cloned herself ten times, that bitch made us separate."

"So I was fighting with three of them but her mirror began to glow and I think I blacked out after that"

Kagome held her breath.

"I don't remember much but of what sharp eye told me is that when he found me I looked like a full youkai, my eyes were red and my pupils blue, I had this same marks and my claws were all out, he said my name, that's a thing I can remember and he called the others, I think in that time the creature caught them off guard and captured them and every moment that passed I began to felt like I was falling deeper to the darkness but I remember they still called my name and thanks to that I had a bit of reasoning and to keep myself together I thought of everything that made me myself"

_I also thought a lot about you_

"And then I became myself again, the other three released themselves and we eliminated together the fake goddess" when he finished Silver Dog gazed at her and she put her hand on one of his checks, he succumbed to her touch closing his eyes.

"Did it hurt?"

"It did at first but the pain is gone now, the bad thing is that I think these are permanent"

"It's ok, they look cool on you"

"Keh, the idiots told me that I looked amazing and I'm  _always_  amazing"

* * *

It was the next day when they arrived at the place, they found the bodies of an old group of thieves that were decapitated and she could see threads of hair with blood in them between the trees, there was something that a corpse was holding in his hand, Kagome took a bow that the corpse had and some arrows with her.

"Do you know how to use them?"

"Yes but I'm a bit rusty, it's been quite long since I used them"

As they walked Kagome told him to be careful since there were a lot of hair threads in the way, it didn't take long until they found the shrine, suddenly a sword went towards them and Silver Dog took Kagome in his arms, dodging the attack.

"Oh my, I love that Silver hair!" A feminine voice on the woods said"  _I want it_!"

Then a group of hair went towards them but in the last moment Silver Dog jumped to the side.

"Dammit, what was the thing that just attacked us?"Silver dog said angrily.

_He can't see them?_

"Silver dog, you didn't see the group of hair?"

"It was hair?" Silver Dog looked at her" No I didn't see it but my other instincts noticed the danger in the last minute"

"Do you like my hair?" A humanoid girl appeared on the top of a three smiling" I am Yura the puppeteer of hair, it's nice to see new heads so I can take their beautiful hair"

"You talk big don't ya?"He let Kagome down and put himself in front of her" Kagome, go to the shrine and purify the miasma, I will make time"

"Okay" She nodded and went to the shrine as fast as she could.

"Where are you going, girl?" Yura went flying towards her.

"Diamond Spear Blast!" Silver Dog attacked Yura and she dodged the attack at first sight but her left arm went flying and she had one right crystal pierced in the chest were the heart of a human is supposed to be, so two of the crystals did hurt her and also cut the hairs she used to kept herself up but she was still alive.

"Didn't your parents tell you about how to treat a girl?"

"I am orphan so I don't think so" he attacked her again, the blows were going to her body again but she didn't flinch, she was attacking him even if her body had a lot of holes.

_Why can't she die? What's Yura real weakness point?_

Kagome entered the shrine and held her hand to her mouth, there was a lot of miasma at the back of the shrine but she couldn't go there, it will be an instant death.

_I can't purify it with my hands since I can't be closer to that, the other way to do it is to send my power to an object, to a..arrow!_

"Please hit the back!" She said as she took the arrow and placed to the bow, she held her breath, she stretched the string and released it, the arrow went flying to the back, and she could breathe now.

She went to the back quickly trying to find something that caused the miasma to activate before it regains it's power, she found it in a wooden puppet and with her arrow in her hands destroyed it.

"Alright!" She did it, there was no miasma now.

And then she heard a strong sound outside.

"Silver Dog!" She said as she got out of the shrine, she saw parts of yura's body following Silver Dog, by the saw of it, it looked like she didn't die no matter how much he attacked her , maybe it was something else that was her weakness that wasn't in her body.

Kagome looked around and saw something strange in one of her balls of hair, a red skull, maybe if she….

Her bow was already on motion when she saw a big thread of hair was going to attack her, she moved in time and Silver Dog went to her with a jump.

"What are you doing, are you crazy?!" He scolded her.

"Silver dog, I want you to distract Yura, the red skull there is really strange and if I can destroy it with one of my arrows maybe it could help!"

The parts of Yura body were going towards them, Silver dog looked conflicted and Kagome put a hand to his chest.

"Trust me"

And with that Silver Dog went to face Yura making enough time to Kagome to shoot, she went closer were the skull was so her shoot would be easier, she breathed and the arrow went flying.

It crushed the skull.

And Yura began to disintegrate with her hairs.

Silver Dog went to her, asking if she was okay and she smiled at him, if she wasn't that rusty with her bow she could have moved quicker to shoot the arrow the moment she saw the skull.

"We make a good team Silver Dog!"

"Inuyasha"

"Eh?"

"That's my name, you can call me Inuyasha"

Kagome took his word and began to call him by his name as they began their trip back to their army while holding hands, they released their hands when they arrived at the building the next day but that didn't make silver Dog smirk and Kagome Smile disappear.

* * *

Akane felt happy being here to help people, she proved herself useful and always helped in everything she could, her fellow nurse's companions were her best friends and the team Dragon were a fun group to talk to, it was all fine until she received a letter from her father.

The letter was about what his recent decent dream was about: he was leaving her girls alone while his wife was waiting for him in heaven and for Akane that wasn't something new, since her mother's death his father had those dreams frequently but in these past years had decreased constantly but that wasn't the thing that was worrying her, it was about the engagement thing, since her other two sisters had married already, leaving her as the only one who was alone romantically speaking, so it made sense that he said that to her now.

For some reason, she didn't want to tell Black Horse about this but she needed to tell someone who could help her out to vent and give her an opinion about this, she sighed as she entered her room and found Kagome finishing changing into her nurse clothes.

"Oh, Akane I was just about to call you" She said smiling.

"Kagome!" Akane cried while hugging her friend, Kagome caught off guard by the sudden hug almost fell over.

"What's wrong?" She said corresponding the hug.

"My father wants to..to.."

"Akane, it's ok I am here" Kagome said in a motherly tone that calmed Akane, they stood for a few moments more until Akane broke the hug a bit more relaxed.

"I just received a letter from my father" Akane said taking out a paper that was in her nurse uniform bag" Read it and please help me out"

Kagome nodded, it was rare to see Akane so conflicted, not even with her and Black Horse worse fights she was like this, she unwined the paper and began to read.

_To my precious Akane:_

_How have you been? Have you been eating well? The people there treat you with respect?_

_For my part I going to be honest, I been missing you terribly but don't worry I have no solitude since your sisters visit me quite often, no matter how much I tell Kasumi to let me cook she will always say no and cook by herself, you did think by being pregnant from five months could stop her but no, she is like her mother._

_Dr. Tofu is quite the son in law, he always helps me with my medicine and helps Kasumi out when they visit me, I have caught them more than once kissing and Kasumi gives him after that the most beautiful smile I ever seen._

_Then when Nabiki visits,she always does it alone since her husband is working with the blue army, even if she tells me that she is alright with her attitude, there are those moments when she receives a letter of him and her expression brightens up, I know she said that she married Kuno Tatewaki for his financial stability but she can't-fool me, who would think that she would soften up with the person she never expected to be? Love is like that Akane, unexpected._

_And as you may know you're my sweet little girl, the youngest of my three girls, there are nights that I get scared, thinking that I will be gone one day and you will be alone, I know that you can take care of yourself but in these times of war I am worried, as strong as you're, you're still a woman and I need someone who can protect you and be with you when I am not, I don't want to leave you alone._

_So that's why I will search for an engagement for you, I know that you will hate that but you must understand how I feel like a father but don't need to worry, I won't make you marry right away, both of you can marry whenever you want, you will have a fiancé that is going to be with you and protect you, for me that's enough._

_Before finishing this letter I have to tell you something, I will go to visit you to see how are you doing, I will be there at Monday 21 so I hope this letter arrives a few days before that, so we can talk about the engagement and about you taking a short rest for a year, so you can answer the engagement interviews I already received._

_My ink is going to run out now, so see you soon._

_With Love your father_

_Soun Tendo_

After finishing reading the letter, Kagome looked at her friend understanding how she felt.

"I don't want to take a rest and I don't want an engagement!" Akane said firmly, she didn't hate her father but she didn't like the decision, she totally understood his reasoning but marrying with a complete stranger was another thing, sure they will marry later on but still her work as a nurse was a priority in her life and she didn't want a stranger to critique her work or to keep her in the house, she wanted someone who could understand her, she wanted a relationship like Kasumi and Dr. Tofu; one of trust and understanding.

"Akane, we will come up to something, I don't want you to go either and even if I understand his point I don't approve it" Kagome said.

"Thank you, Kagome" Akane said as she felt lighter

* * *

"And that's the plan guys"

"Higurashi, you can't be serious!" Black Horse said feeling his face burn.

"I am with Higurashi this time Black Horse, you're the only one who can do it" Sharp eye and Kagome nodded.

Black horse knew by now why the friendship of Sharp eye and the nurse Higurashi was one of the strongest and the scariest of them all being both the leaders in their groups, they plans hardly ever failed and the only one that topped that intelligent duo was Silver Dog and Lum’s sibling relationship.

"Do you want Tendo to go for a year?" Sharp eye crossed his arms, judging him.

"Of course not!"

"Do you want her to be tied up with a guy she doesn't know?" Higurashi continued.

"NO!" Black Horse voice sounded firmer than he expected.

"I thought so" Sharp eye said smiling.

"Then, it's done" Kagome said with a smile" You can always call it off later"

* * *

The day came and Akane was incredibly nervous, Kagome told her to go with the flow since she had a plan, she went to where his father was, Red flame was giving him a tour and they were already where the soldiers normally eat,  _which the timing couldn't be more perfect since it was lunchtime_ ,  _this day couldn't begin better!._

"Daddy, you're here!" She said ignoring the soldiers who were eating and watching them.

"Oh my dear Akane, you look beautiful in your nurse uniform!" Soun Tendo said, holding his tears back, he was so proud of her.

"Miss Tendo" Red Flame said politely doing a reverence.

"Thank you so much for giving my father a tour Red flame" Akane said smiling.

"It was my leader order; he said that the family of the persons who save our lives daily are always welcome here"

"It's good to see polite persons here in the army, I am surprised" Soun said and looked at Akane" Akane we need a place to talk about your engagement"

Akane could feel the entire room tensing up and being silent.

"Dad about that, I…"

"Akane, I am back!" Black Horse appeared where her father and red flame entered before and walked towards her with a smile, when he was close enough he held her up and spun her then he let her down with one of his most handsome grins to say" I missed you so much"

Akane was stunned, she felt warmer and she felt like a mess but still had the strength to whisper "Black horse,  _what are you doing?_ "

"Go with the flow" he whispered in her ear and she understood it, she looked around her and behind the surprised soldiers was Kagome and Sharp eye against the wall giving her the thumbs up.

_This was her plan?!_

"Akane, who is this young man?" Soun Tendo said carefully, scanning Black Horse up and down.

"Dad his nickname is Black Horse and he's the member of the Dragon Team and he is my.."

"Boyfriend" Ranma said with a smile" is nice to finally meet you Mister Tendo, Akane had been telling me a lot about you"

"Really?" Soun was skeptical" Since when?"

"Since these last months father is just that, I was so shy to admit it to you but when I received the letter I thought it was the best time to tell you when you arrived, right  _Honey?_ " Black Horse was good at acting but he wasn't on the same level as her but she still couldn't help to feel a soft blush in her checks while she said that.

_Ho..Honey?! Well two can play that game._

"Of course,  _baby_ " He can already hear his teammates laughing, he looked at red flame who was the closest to them and he saw that he was barely holding his smile.

"Black Horse, are you serious about my daughter?" The cold tone of Soun gave Black horse had a cold shiver" Enough to be her fiancé and to marry her in the future?

"Of course, Sir" There was no way that he was ok with what Soun say, it was way too fast to say that to the boyfriend of his daughter but this was for Akane and with that in mind he said in a serious tone" I love her"

Akane gazed at him  _he was lying, right? After all he couldn't be serious since this was Kagome's and apparently Sharp eye plan, so why I am feeling so happy by an act?_

"Thank, God!" Soun was crying now and hugged Black Horse and Akane" This is killing two ceramic bottles with a stone, let's go to talk to another place to make the engagement then, so you can tell me about you, son!"

"Son?" Black Horse said a bit nervous.

"Oh yeah but before that" Soun happy expression changed drastically to a serious one" You will protect her here right? You won't let anything happen to her? Do you promise me that?"

"I will protect Akane with my life Sir, I won't let anything happen to her"

Akane saw how Black Horse didn't flinch when he said that and she just knew that what he just said wasn't an act.

* * *

It was dark already when she sat down outside the training room, the wind was a bit cold but she received it with open arms.

Black Horse was now officially her fiancé, her father had a ecstasy when Black Horse told him that he was a martial artist and his father began to plan the rise of the Tendo dojo in their hands after the war, even when Black Horse told him about his curse Soun didn't care since he had a friend who had a similar problem before and that person lived a happy life with it.

Black horse even said how used he was to her attitude now as he was more relaxed in the conversation, She said the same thing to Black Horse and her father laughed, he said that after both knowing their attitude and how they were still had a good relationship was a good sign and both of them blushed.

Black Horse also told his dad his real name, Saotome…

"Ranma" she said as she watched the stars in the sky.

Black Horse was trying to calm himself as he walked to the training room, the plan worked, that was good, being Akane's fiancé was, good?

He really liked Akane and he totally understood why Higurashi and Sharp eye told him that only he could do it, but there was something that scared him and that was what he really felt about Akane.

His act at first was flawless but what he didn't expect was of how easily the words 'I love her' came out, the 'protect' one was already on his mind for a few month's now, maybe he really loved her? Love was a strong word and his emotions were a mess and even his normal training didn't help him out this time, so maybe training more will help his mind this time and-

"Ranma"

The sound of his name on a girl's voice was what caught his ear, a voice that he knew so well now, he looked at her outside the training room that was in the open, it was the first time she called him by his real name and it was understandable since he never told her about it but since he was Akane's 'boyfriend' and now her Fiancé, he had to say his real name to her father.

"Akane?" He asked and she turned to look at him, she looked really pretty in the night.

"Ranma…I mean Black Horse" She said timidly and she looked cute being like that, she wasn't fair to his heart this night.

"You can call me by my name if you want, I don't dislike it" he said sitting by her side" Just don't do it in front of the others, it could be weird"

"Oh, ok" She responded with a smile and gave herself strength" I am sorry that you're now with me in this mess"

"Well, you owe the great Black Horse one"

"I will cook something for you then!"

"I take that back if that's the case!"

Then both began to laugh, they knew they could call later the engagement off if they feel like it but for now that idea was so far away, they will at least wait until the war is over to call off the engagement .

"Thank you, Ranma" Akane said smiling as she put her head on his shoulder.

"It was nothing, Akane" Ranma said" I am the only capable who can tolerate your cooking skills without dying at the first taste after all"

"Idiot" She said but this time she didn't punch him.


	9. Umeboshi

Red Flame was walking with Miss Mamiya, it was only the two of them, he felt so happy for this opportunity and thanked the strategist Cologne for this opportunity.

Both of them were called out by Cologne to help a village who was experiencing some problems with ghosts who surprisingly weren't hostile, it was just that they lament didn't let the people sleep and they couldn't see them or talk to them, so it was a problem for them.

It was easier with both of them, they could understand and make amends with the ghosts with no problems, so it wasn't a surprise when they finished faster than they expected, so they were already walking back to the army in the afternoon, the distance wasn't large but he couldn't stop thinking of how faster could be to carry her on his arms and to fly away, but he wasn't brave enough, the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable by requesting something as bold as that.

Sakura Mamiya gazed at him, her emotions were all over the place after the talk Kagome gave to the three girls, she was sure that Silver Dog and Kagome loved each other, after some time they finally decided to be open about their relationship, it was one of the army most hot topic but the thing that she told them though, the one that was probably on her friends mind too.

She recalled the talk, where Kagome said that Silver Dog and her had their first kiss, she told them that it went like this; it was in one of their talks, It came so natural for both of them, she kissed him first with nervous lips and then he followed, with more security than she had, he kissed her softly and that was enough to all the nerves go away, he tested her lips slowly and-

"Miss Mamiya!" Red Flame voice came later than his touch, he was beside of her holding her waist with one hand, she gazed at him and his face turned red as he managed to said" you have to be careful, a carriage almost hit you"

She turned to her back, seeing a carriage walking towards the place they just visited, was she that lost in her thoughts of that talk? She almost was run over by a carriage for thinking unnecessary things, she didn't even hear the carriage going towards them!

"Thank you, Red Flame" she looked grateful at him with blushy checks, feeling embarrassed for her lack of attention in her surroundings just because she was lost in her mind, in the possibilities she probably had to be with Red Flame like-

_Stop, I need to stop thinking about it when he is present!_

And then Red flame made the fatal mistake of looking at her face and then her lips, the conversation of Silver Dog came in an instant on his mind.

" _Hey, Ataru" silver Dog said opening their room with an expression they didn't recognize._

" _What's up?" Ataru said, being in their room they could but the formalities aside and talk like normal teenagers, one of the things they were relieved to be able to do._

" _You know about love, right?" Inuyasha walked towards Ataru, putting his hands on Ataru's shoulders, with a pleading look on his face._

_Love was a strong word and they all knew it._

" _Well, I had been in a relationship before, so I think I got a faint idea, why?"_

_Ranma and Rinne had their ears in motion when Inuyasha said the L word._

" _I love Kagome" he said in a sincere tone and Ataru and the others blinked._

" _Are you sure Inuyasha?" Ataru asked" Is it okay to call it, love?"_

_Ataru already told them about his relationship with Shinobu in the past, even if he really cared for her, the word love in a romantic sense didn't fit them, they were more like friends who were used to being together, helping each other to not feel lonely but they didn't know this until they broke up and returned to being friends._

_It was the best decision._

_Shinobu now was living happily with a man she was in love, a great boy like them which name was Inaba, he was sure that he was a great choice for his best friend._

_So it was important to them to not confuse routine with love, so they couldn't hurt each other as he did that time._

" _Yes, I already told Lum about it and-"_

" _Wait, what did you tell her?"_

" _That I just cared about protecting Kagome and making her happy, how her smile was as bright as the sun, how she made my heart feel nervous and happy at the same time, how she makes me felt like I am in summer when she congrats me" Inuyasha said, feeling warm but not backing up" and Lum wrote 'That's called love' on a paper and I knew she was right"_

_Ataru sighed and the other two looked interested in the subject._

" _Yep that's probably the closest definition of love for you" Ataru smiled, to his surprise he kind of expected it" just don't go so fast, okay?"_

_Inuyasha removed his hands off Ataru's shoulders but he looked away from his friend's eyes, with a brilliant red on his checks._

" _Inuyasha, what did you do?" Ataru's voice was a mix of authority and curiosity._

" _I kissed her"_

" _YOU, WHAT?!"_

"Red Flame?" her sweet voice brought him back to the present, he removed his hand off her waist.

"Sorry, I lost myself for a moment there"

"Is there something on your mind?" Mamiya at least felt better knowing that she wasn't the only one lost in her mind.

"Yeah, about strategies and stuff like that" He lied for the first time to her, he didn't dare to say out loud his true thoughts, Sharp Eye would be proud.

"Oh, I see" She didn't believe it one bit, why could he blush by thinking on strategies? That didn't make sense but she didn't have the nerve to talk either, she thought for a moment and gazed at his arm, an interesting and bold idea formed in her head then.

Feeling braver she took his left arm with her hand and brought him closer to her, the blush on her checks didn't match with her sudden resolve but she liked Red Flame, a lot, so she didn't mind it.

She knew her sudden bravery was because she felt for him the same feelings Kagome felt when she was with Silver Dog, Sakura Mamiya was a person that acted more than she talked and even if her character had been more talkative since a few years now, the actions were still crucial to her, she expressed herself better with it, it was only that no one had made her want to be more open in that, until she began to like Red flame that is.

"Miss Mamiya?" How was Red flame still was able to sound coherent was a mystery to even him while she holds his arm firmly, that was almost enough to make him forget everything" Are you feeling dizzy?"

"No, I just wanted to be with you like this" Her honestly caught him off guard "is it okay with you?"

Her nervous tone in her last phrase was the nail to the coffin, the girl he liked, the one who made him feel so many things he couldn't explain was holding his arm with red checks, how did this little gesture make him feel like he won the lottery?

_I will love to be like this with you every time we go out_

"Sure"

* * *

Lum was in love and she was barely hiding it now, only her nurse friends and Silver Dog knew about her unrequited love, other than that she was trying her best to hide it to the others, to  _him_.

At first she pulled it off as an innocent crush or admiration, of being finally seen as a normal person but the time she spent with him, when he tried his best to know the sign language to talk to her, even if he was clumsy at first, he was catching up quickly and to be equal, he taught her how to pronounce some words, he made her laugh, he made her worry, he also talked to her about his insecurities, the ones he walks off the next day, she loved how he smiled when he tells her about their missions, it was one of the things she looked forward to, many times he made her feel so many things, she came to the conclusion he really was such a wonderful person, he deserved to be loved by someone who was at the same level as him, not her, an alien who wasn't valued in this society, who was less than nothing.

Even if she valued herself and she knew that she wasn't like how people call her, it hurt to see someone else being affected by it and after what Sharp eye told her about him; how he was trying everyday to be a better version of himself since he had a lot of pressure from the national generals, to exceed their expectations that were always low when it was about him, a single human who wasn't special like Black Horse, which his only good thing was his strategies, stealth and inhuman resistance, other than that he was expendable.

And she and the others knew that he was wrong, that the stupid nation generals were wrong, he was always training with the Dragon Team, he put himself in the most intense training since he entered the army, he knows to defend himself better thanks to his sparring's with Black Horse, his instincts are better thanks to Silver dog and Red flame helped him on his mental state, making it strong enough to not be possessed at first try, if someone worked more than anyone in the Dragon Team was him, he had fought and she didn't want that all of his hard work to finish in the trash for her, his reputation could change in a second if she confessed to him.

The dreams of calling him Darling or being lovey-dovey with him were just that, Dreams, something that could never happen.

He loved to flirt with girls, every time she caught him flirting with villages girls something broke inside her and it wasn't jealousy, it was the need of being that open about her feelings, but he will never like her that way, who could?, that's why she always gave him a smile, she tried her best to be fine in front of him, in front of everyone, even Silver dog, who could understand her, he was like the brother she never had and she wanted him to be happy with Kagome, the last thing she wanted was to burden him by her inferiority feelings and her impossible love, who was his best friend.

"Hey pretty, wanna small fruit?" The chef of the army, an old man called Kakashi said to her broking her thoughts, he saw how the beautiful girl expression changed while she walked towards the lunch room and he wanted to make her feel a little better, since the nurses came, the ambient became happier.

Lum nodded, feeling embarrassed but accepted the small circular fruit, and she bowed, thanking the gentle old man.

Sharp eye was lost, thinking of the last events when he went to the lunch room, Silver Dog and Higurashi were definitely an item or at least were most honest about what they feel since their mission together and the first kiss between them was the cherry to the cake, Black Horse and Tendo were now engaged, even if it was for Tendo's well-being he could see that they began to get used to the term and he wasn't blind , he could see the romantic tension they had sometimes and now Red Flame and Mamiya were the definitions of pure and young love, Red Flame loved Mamiya, making him vulnerable to blushing every time she smiled at him and Mamiya only gave him those smiles, he even made her  _blush_ , they spend time together talking about anything, his theory turned correct now, all of them were lost causes.

And now, he was beginning to be one of the lost causes too, the attraction he felt for the oni girl was growing stronger every day, she was a good listener and her smile was adorable, her personality was kind and explosive if the soldiers bothered her, she cheered him up when he felt down, she was brave, besides Kagome she was the second one to be unfazed by Silver Dog bad mood.

An attraction was good, it's been a long time since he got this excited to talk to just one girl and he didn't even need to flirt with her to give him an opportunity to talk or to had her attention, she was something else and his heart began to want to see her more often, not even Shinobu gave him her attention until a few weeks later in their friendship, maybe Lum felt bad for him? Probably but he didn't care, thanks for that he actually had an opportunity to not be an idiot around her, he tried to be more honest with her.

She made him want to understand a language he didn't even know it excited until he meets her, because he wanted to have a conversation with her, he gave her classes of pronunciation and he almost lost his heart the first times he heard her voice, who was incredibly cute and enchanting when she tried her best to talk.

_Who could have thought that the Dragon team would be enchanted by the nurses? Was this a funny joke to God to pass the time? Will all of us be enough to end this war without losing the people we cared about? Is it okay to be attracted or even love when there is a war, which has lasted fifty years? Was it stupid to believe that we had a chance to end the war and be happy?_

Sharp eye sighed, he needed to stop overthinking, it was probably a good idea to eat alone in the lunchroom to put his mind at ease and that plan went to the trash when he recognized an aquamarine hair a few meters in front of him.

_Screw the plan of eating alone_

"Lum, there you are!" Sharp eye said walking towards her with a smile, holding a sandwich on one of his hands" Want to accompany me to eat outside?"

Lum nodded while still holding the strange fruit on her hand, they walked together, he told her about today's morning mission and she heard him with a smile in her face.

"And then we finished them with a group attack, it felt so good!" Sharp eye said proudly, they decided to sit outside on one of the wood benches, when he looked at her, he noticed for the first time the fruit she had in her hand "Oh, never thought you like umeboshi"

Lum looked at him and then at the fruit, her expression told him everything.

"You never ate one?" He said smiling" its flavor is a bit strong but it's cool, you should try it"

Lum smiled and put the Umeboshi in her mouth, tasting it first as if it was candy and then her expression turned red, she put both of her hands on her checks, closing her eyes hard and Sharp eye panicked.

"Wow, are you okay?" Sharp eye asked, maybe the flavor was so much? but he had seen her eat normally other things and even things that made a normal person tongue burn, why was this different?

" _Hic_ "

"Eh?"

Lum looked around her and then gazed at him, her expression was red and her eyes half closed and…she smelled like booze?

"Lum, are you alright?"

"Darling!" She said with a perfect Japanese before throwing herself at him, making them both fall down to the grass, she was on top of him, hugging him tightly and he could feel her, her body was a lot to take in, her breasts were touching his chest and he needed to think of something else while keeping his hands to himself.

_What just happened? She just ate an Umeboshi and that didn't have enough alcohol to make her drunk, a normal person or youkai would never…_

_But she wasn't a human, she was an Alien and her tastes were different than theirs…._

_Damn it!_

"Lum, you're probably drunk!" Sharp eye said, incorporating himself a little, still being gentle with her while holding her shoulders, she was so close, he could see perfectly her beautiful eyes, her lips and he needed to keep talking to her because she wasn't right and he was supposed to not get distracted by her, this was serious "We need you to take you to where the girls are so you can rest and-"

He froze when he recognized the look she gave to him , it was the same one he saw that Miss Godai gave to the lieutenant Yusaku in their last visit to the army when she thought he wasn't looking, but this time it came from Lum and it was directed at  _him_.

_This wasn't right! She wasn't in her right mind, this shouldn't be happening!_

"Lum please we need to take you to the- _"_ His talking stopped as he looked at how she closed her eyes and gave him her lips, she cut the distance between them and kissed him tenderly as she put one of her hands on his check, Sharp eyes opened his eyes in surprise, trying his best to fight the temptation on corresponding the kiss, which had an electrifying effect on him, that was beginning to feel amazing.

_She is drunk, this isn't okay, I should just…_

She removed her hand from his check and with her other hand, moved them around his neck, making them closer and Sharp eye knew he was screwed.

_That's it, I surrender!_

He responded the kiss and kissed her for a few more minutes until both had to breathe for hair, it wasn't his first kiss but damn did it felt like it was.

She gazed at him once more before she laid her head on his chest, with a beautiful smile on her face and then she fell asleep.

"Well, this is bad" Sharp eye admitted to himself, now he knew how the others felt and boy, she just made it more difficult to him now.

_But first, I need to take her to the others_

Lum was in deep sleep when he carried her bridal style, she was lighter than he expected and as he walked, he began to think.

_So, The girl I am attracted to just kissed me and called me Darling, it's not a big deal, I can control the situation._

He knew he was lying to himself.

* * *

When he arrived at the place where the nurses healed, he found Mamiya and Tendo in there.

"Hello girls, can you help me out to put this sleeping beauty on a bed?" Sharp eye asked a little bit awkward.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Mamiya said going to them with Tendo by her side "Did she fainted?"

"No, I think she's just actually really drunk" Sharp eye said and caught Tendo's worried expression.

"Did she took a sip of sake?" Tendo said, for the look of what she just said, this wasn't the first time Lum got like this.

"Umeboshi actually, I think the chef gave it to her and she took it thinking that it was only a normal fruit"

"Even Umeboshi affects her that much?!" Tendo gazed at her friend" Did she did anything bad?"

_She kissed me_

"Nope, she only called me Darling and her Japanese sounded perfect" Sharp eye caught for a moment how both nurses changed looks between them for a second, making him confused.

"You see Sharp eye, that's because Lum has been reading for the hundred times one of her favorite novels, and there is a couple in there so they call each other a lot of things, and one of them is Darling" Mamiya said quickly, trying her best to sound casual.

"Yes, and she just finished it yesterday so, that's probably why she said that, you know, with that so fresh in her mind " Tendo finished with a smile.

The truth was that girls knew why she called him Darling but they couldn't said it since it was Lum's secret and they promised to never share it to the guys, especially to him but that didn't stop them for rooting for her friend, they knew that Sharp eye was more than a carefree and flirty guy, the way he acted around Lum was so cute to see but they keep it to themselves, for respect to her friend.

"I see, well it's good that it was me who was with her, I don't want to think what could have happened if she was with Cologne"

"Please Sharp eye, keep this as a secret, don't tell Lum about, you know, the Darling thing, she will feel bad if she knew she acted like that, after all the promise…." Tendo and Mamiya looked at the ground.

Erasing his good mood, Sharp eye felt impotent too, they knew that Lum was chained to a promise with the nation, her behavior had to be perfect and perfect mean a soulless body, meaning that any show of 'impurity' or 'inappropriate behavior' she does could cost her nurse career and nationality, All of them hated that promise, it was bullshit.

And Lum wasn't a good liar like him, she was like an open book and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad for a thing that was out her control, as he understood the situation he asked if it was ok to put her on one of the beds there and they nodded, he then layed her carefully in the bed.

She was a beautiful girl with a gold heart for him and she didn't deserve to be monitored, he wanted her to always act like she does when she is with him since when she is with people she doesn't know or are looking her in a disrespecting matter she becomes a shell of herself.

And he fucking hated that.


End file.
